1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of tools and methods employing same to operate on work or matter wherein radiant energy is applied to the tools and conducted therethrough to their operating portions and then passed to the material of the work to heat soften or otherwise change the physical characteristics thereof.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses apparatus and methods wherein work being turned in a lathe has its portion being cut heated by radiation applied directly thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,821 entitled HOT MACHINING OF METALS discloses a metal cutting lathe employing an arc from an electrode applied to the face of a metal shaft opposite to that engaged by the tool bit to heat soften the material about to be cut by the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,166 entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR HOT MACHINING also discloses a lathe having means for directing focused radiation against the opposite side of a shaft being cut by a tool bit as the shaft is rotated for the purpose of heat softening the metal about to be cut.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,049 entitled MACHINING METHOD AND APPARATUS, which was copending with the parent to the instant application, discloses an apparatus and method for machining a portion of work which has been heat softened by a radiation beam.
Depending on the work operation being performed, numerous advantages may be derived in operating on work or matter wherein radiant energy is generated and directed through the material of a tool engaging the work.